


Truth or Dare (The Swedish Edition)

by cmk418



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Swedish Conspiracies, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave really shouldn't have let a bunch of Swedes talk him into a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare (The Swedish Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that both Dave & Daniel have gotten injured during their past couple of meetings, I have set this in the future (April 2013 to be exact).
> 
> For the Truth or Dare prompt for trope bingo.

After the Phoenix game, the boys go out to drink and celebrate. There won’t be too many more of these nights with the playoffs approaching and the team going on lockdown as soon as the calendar turns to May. Well, until the big celebration in June, hockey gods willing. 

Dave drinks a bit, wandering from table to table until Stalberg calls his name. It looks like a Swedish convention with Oduya, Hammer, Stalsy, and Krugs in attendance.

“What’s up?”

“We’re playing Truth or Dare. Do you want to play?” Stalsy says. 

“Gave that up when I turned thirteen. Why are you playing that?”

“Something to do,” replies Krugs.

“You’re in a bar. Your only options are drinking, dancing, and picking up chicks. And really, the music’s not that great for dancing.”

“Well, they are only choosing truth so far,” Hammer contributes. “We need someone to dare.”

“Why don’t you get Kaner? He’s usually up for anything.”

“It would be no fun to dare him. Do you not understand this game?”

Hammer hands him a shotglass filled with an amber colored liquid. Dave downs it quickly enjoying the slow burn of whiskey down his throat and then takes a seat at the table.

“Truth or dare?” Stalberg asks.

“Dare,” Dave says.

“I dare you to get that girl’s phone number.” Stalsy points to a blonde at the corner table.

“That’s it?”

Stalberg nods. Dave sighs. This is the lamest game of Truth or Dare he’s ever witnessed. He walks over to the table, introduces himself and in a few moments he has returned with some digits scrawled on a piece of paper. Krugs pockets it with a “thanks”.

Krugs asks, “Stalsy, truth or dare?”

Stalsy answers “Truth” to which Krugs puts out a question to him and Stalsy answers. The fact that the exchange is entirely in Swedish would annoy Dave, but since both Hammer and Oduya laugh and Stalsy blushes, Dave’s willing to forgive. 

Another shot is set in front of him which makes any possible violations of the Truth or Dare rules easy to overlook. Honestly, it just seems like the guys are having their own conversation in Swedish until Hammer says, “Bolly, truth or dare?”

Hell, the first one was easy and he suspects the next one will be just as tame. “Dare,” he responds, a smile on his face.

“Okay.” Hammer writes something on a cocktail napkin. “This is something that I want you to say.”

Dave tries to focus on the words but Hammer’s handwriting and his own wobbly vision aren’t helping much. He squints at them and then realizes it’s just some gibberish. He makes a decent attempt at it. Three pairs of eyes snap up to Hammer and then Krugs laughs. 

“Not exactly right,” says Krugs, and then goes on to correct his pronunciation.

Dave says it again. The other men at the table are having a hard time keeping their faces straight.

“So that’s it? I did the dare. My turn.”

“That wasn’t the dare,” says Hammer.

“Sure it was. There was something you wanted me to say. I said it. Done.”

“Not to me. When we are next on the ice in Vancouver, I dare you to say it to Daniel Sedin.”

“What am I saying here? You couldn’t play hockey without your brother? I’m going to hit you into next week? I want you to punch me in the face?”

“You are not asking him to punch you in the face.”

“Will he punch me in the face for whatever I’m asking?”

“No.” Hammer has a brief exchange with Stalberg in Swedish in which the only words Dave can figure out are “Daniel Sedin” and “Bolly”.

“This isn’t exactly according to the rules of truth or dare.”

“Very different game in Sweden,” is how Oduya responds. “Will you take the dare or not?”

“I accept,” Dave says.

The next day Dave is on the plane to Vancouver with the rest of the team. From time to time he takes the cocktail napkin out of his pocket and looks at the words on it. It’s probably just some ridiculous Swedish insult and Dave can actually get behind anything that’s going to affect the opposition in some way. Maybe he can even draw a penalty out of it.

“Hey,” he asks Oduya. “Do you think I can get a penalty out of this?”

Oduya shrugs. “Anything is possible.”

Dave says the phrase. Oduya looks slightly uncomfortable. “Did I say it right?”

Oduya nods. “Yeah, Bolly. You’ll do fine.”

Nobody mentions the dare when they’re setting up shop in Vancouver. Maybe they’ve all reconsidered. None of them are actually on his line, so they won’t know if he says it or not. It would be easy for him to get out of it.

Of course, midway through the second period, when he and Daniel Sedin are in the corner fighting for possession of the puck, the phrase rolls off his tongue like he was a Stockholm native. Sedin’s reaction is so profound that Dave strips him of the puck, sending it flying back to Kaner who one-times it past Schneider. He can hear his teammates yelling in the background while his eyes are locked with Sedin’s. Daniel says something to him in Swedish before skating back to the bench.

Dave goes through the celebratory line at the bench, high-fiving the rest of the team. Stalberg yells, “You son-of-a-bitch! You did it!” Dave nods and asks for a translation of Daniel’s response. “It means ‘later’,” Stalberg answers.

 _Wonderful._ Dave thinks. Now he’s got a pissed off Swede on his hands. Not that either of the twins could be considered less than intense on a regular basis. 

But nothing happens in the third, other than Tazer getting off a seeing-eye shot that’s going to be on the highlight reels for weeks to come. And no one is lying in wait for him when he leaves the dressing room. Maybe it’ll be next game, if they happen to meet in the playoffs. Or next season. Hockey players have long memories – look at the way Mayers fought Torres at the first opportunity, although there were quite a few Blackhawks who would have stepped in and done the same.

He’s pretty sure he escaped it when he hears a knock on his door shortly after midnight. It’s probably just one of the guys asking to borrow something. Krugs stopped by last night to see if Dave had an extra toothbrush. So, he doesn’t expect Daniel Sedin to be outside his door. He nearly closes it, but he hears some voices from the direction of the elevator and decides to let Daniel into the room.

As soon as Daniel crosses the threshold, he’s pressing Dave back against the door, kissing him. Dave barely has time to process this before Daniel’s sliding down his body and kneeling in front of him. Daniel’s hands move to the buttons on Dave’s jeans and Dave’s cock takes an immediate interest, which Dave credits to having someone else’s fingers in the general vicinity.

Daniel murmurs something in Swedish that seems very involved and, judging by the expression on his face, not at all pornographic.

“What?” Dave asks.

Daniel continues divesting Dave of his pants. “I said that I’m happy that you finally learned Swedish because now you will finally know what I am saying to you on the ice.”

“I don’t know Swedish,” Dave says, kicking the pants away from his feet.

“Then why did you say, ‘I would like you to give me a blow job.’?”

“I told you to blow me?”

“Yes.”

Dave laughs. “I say that to half a dozen guys every night – teammates, opponents, referees. You’re the only one that’s taken me up on it.”

“You tell them ‘Blow me’. Different meaning.”

“I’m pretty sure it means ‘suck my dick’ in any language.”

Daniel delivers a teasing stroke to Dave’s cock. “You do not say to them that you want it. Or that you want them to do it. And you don’t say it in Swedish.”

“Of course not. Most of them are Canadian. I’m… oh my God,” he groans out as Daniel tongues the underside of his dick. With that one movement, Dave no longer has any intention of stopping this.

He can’t keep the thoughts from going through his head. Why would Daniel take this so seriously? Dave’s said a lot of shit about him over the years, and by some extension, Henrik. (And now his train of thought took a detour to a Swedish twins fantasy that would have made his dick hard if it wasn’t already being attended to by one of the parties in question.) Why would Daniel have gone out of his way to travel to the Blackhawks hotel and ask for which room Dave was staying in? Except that they wouldn’t know that at the front desk because all the rooms were assigned once they got to the hotel by the team. No one knew which room he was in except the coaching staff.

And Krugs who had come by last night for a toothbrush. 

This was a set-up, a conspiracy of the entire Swedish faction of the National Hockey League, which means that Daniel wants to be here. 

Unless…

He taps Daniel on the shoulder, causing the Swede to look up at him.

“You’re not being dared to do this, are you?”

Daniel laughs softly. “No. Are you?”

Dave thinks about it for a moment. He’d fulfilled the dare the moment the phrase was out of his mouth. He didn’t have to let Sedin into his room. He could have stopped this when Daniel kissed him, slowed it down, talked it through a bit. It surprises him to know that he wants this with this man whether he says it in English or Swedish or a jillion foreign languages he cannot speak.

“Bolland?” he hears and he realizes he hasn’t answered the question.

“No. I’m not,” he says and Daniel grins up at him before leaning forward to fully take Dave into his mouth. He sets a rhythm, fingers digging into Dave’s hips as he increases the pace. Dave’s fingers tighten in Daniel’s hair, but he doesn’t have time to send any more warning than that before he’s spilling into Daniel’s mouth. 

After Daniel has taken every last drop from him and Dave helps him to his feet, the two men face each other. There’s less confidence in this moment than when they’re together on the ice – no playbook to follow, no teammates to rely on. Dave knows that he would never have chosen this if he was left to his own devices, but now that he has it, he doesn’t want to just let it go.

Daniel finds his voice first. “Good luck in the playoffs. I hope we meet in the semi-finals.”

“Yeah, you too,” Dave replies.

Daniel makes a move to leave, but Dave stops him with a hand on his arm. “Can you teach me something in Swedish?”

“What?”

“How do you say ‘I want you to stay with me tonight.’?”

Daniel smiles and kisses him. 

And over the next few hours, Dave learns a few phrases that he won’t ever say in front of his teammates.

Except the Swedish words for “thank you”, but that can wait until the morning.


End file.
